


Oblivious

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Drarry Drabbles & One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Supportive Ron and Hermione, Unintentional, Very Minor Ron/Hermione, but Secret none the less, it's just stated, kind of, not-implicitly stated in fic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: In which Ron and Hermione are the oblivious ones for a change, instead of Draco and Harry.-----"Honestly, it was almost insane. He thought they knew! They surely had to have! So, why were Ron and Hermione staring at him like he just confessed to stealing the last pudding off McGonagall’s plate?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles & One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020031
Kudos: 192





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked the idea of Ron and Hermione being the clueless ones for once, so um, yeah. Here you go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t as if they were _trying_ to keep their relationship a secret. In fact, Harry thought they were quite open about their affections. How was he supposed to know his friends were so undeniably _oblivious_? Honestly, it was almost insane. He thought they knew! They surely had to have! So, why were Ron and Hermione staring at him like he just confessed to stealing the last pudding off McGonagall’s plate?

* * *

“Um… Guys?” Harry asked cautiously from his (quite comfortable) seat on Draco Malfoy’s lap. “Are you alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Draco let out a huff of laughter, tightening his arms around Harry’s waist slightly, and rose an eyebrow. “Or twenty. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so baffled, Granger. What’s going on with you two?”

“What’s going on with _us_?” Harry started slightly at his best mate’s sudden, rather incredulous, outburst, the question from Draco seemingly knocking him out of his stupor, “What’s going on with _you_?! Harry, since when do you sit on Malfoy’s _lap?”_

Harry and Draco shared a small, confused frown, before Harry looked back to his friends and taking in their shocked appearances. Ron looked utterly gobsmacked by the scene before him, while Hermione just stared at them with one of those creepily analytical stares. “Um… Since I sat…down?” The confusion must have been too evident in his voice when Harry answered, because Ron just let out a strangled noise before looking to Hermione.

“I think…What Ronald means is, ah,” Hermione pauses, glancing between Harry and Draco before cautiously finishing, “ _Why_ are you sitting on his lap?”

Why? If Harry had thought he couldn’t have been more confused by his friend’s reactions, he was proved wrong now, as he was absolutely stupefied. “What do you mean _why_? Do you not sit on Ron’s lap?”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to be stupefied. Her eyes went wide, as red tinged her cheeks at the question, and she stared at Harry in astonished bafflement. “Now, Harry! I hardly believe how I show my affections to my boyfriend is of relevance.” She huffed, composing herself. Ron nodded furiously beside her.

Harry just huffed back, removing his arms from around Draco’s neck in favor of crossing them over his own chest defensively. “And _I_ hardly believe how I show my affections to my boyfriend warrants this kind of interrogation!” He half-mimicked her, before adding—sounding almost hurt, “I didn’t realize you both were so bothered by our relationship…”

Draco frowned, pulling the Gryffindor closer before glaring at the two across from them. “Come to think of it, you’ve been giving us weird looks all month. If you’ve got a problem with us, say it now, but honestly… I thought better of you, especially Weasley. Isn’t Charlie gay? You’d think you of all people would understand.”

Ron and Hermione’s eyes both went wide at the implication, as Harry just looked away with his lips down-turned in disappointment. “Relationshi—wait, wait! Hold on!” Ron exclaimed, shaking his head quickly, “You’ve got it all wrong, Malfoy—Harry, we aren’t, we don’t—”

“We didn’t _know_!” Hermione cut him off with a squeak, horrified by the mere thought of what Draco accused. “We hadn’t a clue you were together! The looks—we were confused by your sudden closeness, we didn’t—oh, Merlin, Harry, we _love you_ , we don’t care who you choose to date, we just didn’t know you were in a relationship!”

“Really, mate, I’m sorry,” Ron added, trying to reassure his friend, who was now staring at them with his brows furrowed in suspicious confusion. “We really didn’t know—that’s why we were so shocked when you just…Dropped into his lap… Nothing else, swear it. Hell… Why didn’t you tell us? Were you trying to keep it a secret? Why?”

Harry shook his head, feeling a bit startled by the realization his friends weren’t uncomfortable by his relationship, but in fact just…Didn’t know. “I…We…How did you _not_ know? We aren’t exactly subtle about it, I mean… Seriously. I don’t think there’s been a day we haven’t had our hands all over each other.”

The two Gryffindors shared defeated look before Hermione spoke up. “We were…Suspicious…about your change in proximity to each other, but we just figured the excessive contact was a result of how obviously touch-starved you both are. I suppose we didn’t think too deeply into it…”

“Yeah…” Ron nodded, frowning, “Though, looking back, I can see how it would have been obvious…”

The couple slowly nodded in response. “Honestly, Weasley, I expect absence of awareness at this level from you but, Granger? You too? I would have never guessed.”

Hermione frowned, obviously a little frustrated by her lack of observation. Harry just nodded his agreement with Draco, growing a bit amused from the situation now he knew what it was really about. After a few moments of silence, he found himself laughing softly, leaning back against his boyfriend. At the confused looks the three gave him, Harry shook his head and grinned.

“And here I thought _I_ was the oblivious one!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this short little shot! If you enjoyed this, maybe check some of my other works! I may or may not have wrote this in the middle of working on Chapter five of Potions, Portraits, and Defense. That'll be coming soon, I'm hoping to get it posted before/by Monday, which is my scheduled day to update that fic. I'm also working on a few other longer fics at the moment, with my short ones like this popping in between during breaks, including my very first Fairy Tale AU! It'll be a while before that one comes out though, as I'm hoping to make it rather long. 
> 
> (Before I go, shameless promo of [My Drarry Prompt Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Drarry_Prompt_Exchange_2020) if anyone wants to check it out and share prompts)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
